Naruto Fanfic Where the Main Character Isn't Even Naruto
by hikazesenju
Summary: This story is about a girl named Akahi Hyuga. She has a troubled past which she is trying to find out about. A war is going on, and the lives of she and the friends she makes change dramatically as it becomes more intense.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfic Where the Main Character Isn't Even Naruto

**Author's Note: My first fanfic. I'm really proud of it, and I hope you like it.**

**The story takes place… Er… 21 years before wherever the story is now? So 5 years before Kurama attacks Konoha. The main character is a mysterious girl named Akahi Hyuga. Along with her, there are many other characters I invent, so bear with me. She is 10, along with all of the other Genin except for Kushina and Minato. They are around 15-16, but it's not that big of a deal.**

**Basic things you need to know…**

**-For timeskips, it will say "Timeskip-_ months/years later" I will only add this if there is a significant amount of time that's passed.**

**-I don't have a last name for Shizune, Tsunade, or Nawaki. And I am not going to reveal one character's first name for a while. For various reasons.**

**-One of my characters has developed a potion that allows the drinker to stay at a certain age for a while. I'm pretty sure that all the Jonin have taken this…**

**-In my story, the Shodaime has three daughters instead of one…? (Tsunade and Nawaki's mom is one of them.)**

**-Madara Uchiha is married to a character I made up named Izanami Uchiha. (I honestly don't know why she would marry him or vice versa)**

**-The Niidaime is first another one of my made up characters. She dies the day she officially takes up office. Then it's Tobirama Senju.**

**-There is a Bijuu I made up called the Thirteen-Tails. I'm keeping the name in English because Juusanbi sounds strange…**

**-Jutsus are in Japanese but will have transalations… If I don't know it in Japanese it will be in English.**

**Okay, prepare to be amazed… (Or not)**

Chapter 1- Akahi Hyuga

Mito Uzumaki sat in her room, staring at the sleeping child on the bed. The girl tossed and turned here and there, and murmured things under her breath. Mito leaned in closer to listen.

"Thirteen-Tails… What have you…?" She fell silent and jolted up from the bed. Mito gave her a warm smile. The girl's eyes, indicating she was of the Hyuga clan, widened in shock. "Y-You are…?"

"What is your name, child?" Mito asked worriedly. This child had a striking resemblance to someone she knew who had died twenty years before.

"Akahi… Hyuga…" the girl said slowly, as if she was unsure that was even her real name.

_Impossible, _thought Mito, awestruck. "Then do you remember who I am?"

"You sound a bit like Granny Mito… Is that you, Granny?

"Yes, child. But how did you…?"

"I discovered this incredible jutsu… And used it a while ago… Hey, Granny, where's Tsunade onee-chan?"

"Oh no…" Mito covered her mouth with a hand. "I'm sorry Akahi, but you are now about twenty years from your time… I'll have to seal some of your memories…" She took her hand off of her mouth and places it on Akahi's forehead. "Seal." Akahi wobbled and passed out on the floor.

Mito sighed and looked away. _The one thing this war hasn't taken away from me is my beloved grandchild… _She looked at Akahi on the floor. _Grandchildren, I meant. She'll have to meet Tsunade someday…_

**I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. To make it up, I'll get the second one in as soon as possible.**

***Onee-chan is "older sister." Tsunade and Akahi are not sisters.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Note: Oh, fine, as promised, I'll get this in quick. Ok.**

Chapter 2- Kushina Uzumaki

It was another war-filled, tense day in Uzushiogakure. The village was slowly being destroyed by ninja who feared the incredible power of the Uzumaki clan. One of its members, Kushina Uzumaki, a girl a few years older than Akahi, sat with her family and ate dinner.

Kushina looked outside. Another blast sounded faintly in the distance. She looked back down at her bowl full of ramen sadly.

"Kushina…" her mother murmured softly from next to her. "Something's troubling you, right?" Kushina's father and brother sat across the table from them.

"This war… I-"

"I don't think there's anything you can do about it," said her father grimly, "Even if you are a Genin." Sighing, Kushina rose and trudged off. Her brother followed, and her mother glared at her father fiercely.

"She's stronger than that, ya know!"

As Kushina walked to her room, her brother joined her.

"Onee-chan, I'll help you end the war." Kushina turned to face him and ruffled his red hair that resembled her and her mother's so strongly.

"You heard Dad. Ideas like that are-"

BOOM! Kushina shielded her brother as the house was blown into half. Ninja broke in.

"Go," she breathed to her brother. He looked at her a final time and dashed to their parents. Someone grabbed Kushina and took off with her.

"KUSHINA!" sobbed her mother, who was growing farther and farther into the distance.

"MOM! DAD! NA-" The last name was cut off as the ninja who was grabbing Kushina cupped her hand over her mouth. Kushina looked up at her. Then she stared back at the sorry remains of Uzushiogakure fading away.

_I want to rise to the best of the best, become a great shinobi, and bring peace. _She brought the Uzushio headband her younger brother had returned to her up to her heart and held it there.

_ That's my dream._

**Oooh, a cliffhanger! You know, as even more consolation, I'll throw in an omake next chapter.**

**I'd like some feedback. I have short chapters but I update quickly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it took a while. I needed some R & R. So now, here's the third chapter with the omake I promised.**

Chapter 3- Shizune

Shizune stared out the window of her house. _It's so peaceful here in Konoha, _she thought. _So why does Uncle have to fight in the war? _She loved her uncle dearly. His name was Dan Kato, and he was an excellent shinobi. He was also Shizune's mother Rei's older brother, though they looked nothing alike. Dan had long, lavender hair and green eyes. Shizune's mother had shoulder-length black hair and black eyes. Shizune was like a younger copy of her mother. Her uncle had packed his things and was now heading out the door. His sister hugged him briefly and bid him farewell. She then stepped away with a sad smile, nodded, and went back to her cooking. Shizune ran up to her uncle, tears in her eyes. He bent down and wiped them away.

"Shizune…" he whispered, a smile on his face. "You're a strong kunoichi now. And why shouldn't you be? Your mother is, I am, so it'll come to you naturally. But…" Shizune looked up at him, a faint happy glow in her black eyes. "People shouldn't judge you based on who your parents or relatives are. Your strength comes from your own conviction." Rising, he waved to Shizune and walked out.

Later on, Shizune was sitting with her mother at the table.

"Congratulations on graduating, Shizune! Oh, I'm so proud…" Rei chirped happily.

"Yeah, but I met all these people. There was a transfer from Uzushio, and this Hyuga girl, and the girl whose parents were ANBU…" Shizune explained. "And now…" She picked up her Konoha headband and stared at it.

_I'll end this war! That's how strong I've decided to be, Uncle. _

_/  
_

Omake- Interview: The Uzumaki Clan

Asuma: All right! Let's begin. I'll be interviewing Kushina Uzumaki and Mito Uzumaki now. They will tell us about the famous Uzumaki Clan.

Kushina: I COULD INTRODUCE MYSELF, YA KNOW!

Mito: I'm leaving if you don't quiet down. My ears hurt now.

Asuma: OK then. Mito-sama, you start. Where did the Uzumaki Clan originate?

Mito: Uzushiogakure, in the Land of Eddies.

Asuma: Kushina, how did it get destroyed? Or, more precisely, why?

Kushina: Many ninja feared our clan's abilities. So they annihilated the village.

Asuma: What makes you all so strong?

Mito: We're known for our sealing abilities. That's how I sealed the Kyuubi into myself. Also, we are known for our incredibly long lifespans.

Asuma: You are a perfect example of both. What is one defining trait of the Uzumaki Clan?

Kushina: RED HAIR!

Mito: Short tempers… Have you seen Tsunade?

Asuma: Okay. That's it for today.

**There. I hope you liked it! OK, an explanation. These three (Akahi, Kushina, Shizune) have had their lives dramatically affected by the war. In each chapter, I focused on how for each one. **

**Now the actual story begins…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: To clear up some confusion, Chapters 1 and 2 took place at the same time. Chapter 3 took place the next day. **

Chapter 4- Cousins?

Tsunade strolled around the village with her friends Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

"So, Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya. "Which ones?" The three Jonin were discussing which Genin to put on their squads. "I chose Minato Namikaze, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi."

"Minato Namikaze, eh?" Orochimaru smirked. "Choosing the prodigy because you were such a fool? Sarutobi, too. He's got proper lineage. But the Yuhi child I don't understand."

"Spicing things up a bit," said Jiraiya, chuckling darkly.

"Wipe that pervy grin off your face, would ya?! I'm picking… Shizune, and, um… Kushina Uzumaki…" Tsunade trailed off, her eyes widening.

"Shizune and Kushina. Lineage, people. Kato's niece and an Uzumaki clan member," Orochimaru pointed out.

"What the…" Tsunade dropped the list of Genin in shock.

"What's wrong?" questioned Jiraiya, picking it up.

"_Akahi?!_"she exclaimed.

"Yes?" said a slightly irritated voice. "Can you please move? Granny Mito's waiting." Tsunade whirled around. The two's eyes met, and Akahi looked a bit confused. "Cousin…?" she said slowly. "No, it can't be. But you look like-"She stopped and ran away.

"She said _Granny _Mito," repeated Tsunade.

"What?" said Orochimaru.

"She thought I looked like her cousin…" she continued. She took after Akahi. Jiraiya showed Orochimaru the paper.

"Talk about lineage," said Jiraiya wonderingly. "Her cousin. Who knew?"

Akahi rapped on the door, panicking.

"Granny, it's me!" she yelled. Mito opened the door and Akahi ran inside. She looked outside.

"Tsunade…" she greeted. Tsunade dipped her head respectfully and went in. Mito followed. "Sit down," she whispered, closing the door. The two sat.

"Grandmother, what exactly happened to Hikaze-sama and Takeshi-sama 20 years ago?"

**Orochimaru is so endearing in this chapter. ^^ I don't like him, so I never thought I'd portray him like this… Oh well. Akahi totally freaked out! XD**

**Two mysterious new characters… Hikaze and Takeshi… I wonder who they are?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Poll up and running! Check out my profile to get to it. I will not close it until I have a satisfactory amount of voters (50) so please tell yourself and others to go out and VOTE!**

**Also a special thank you to T-Time YOSH for all the support and reviews! Please also read her fanfic as well! It's great!**

**On with the story…**

Chapter 5- Hikaze and the Thirteen-Tails

"Hikaze… My daughter?" clarified Mito.

"Yes," replied Tsunade. "My aunt."

"Do you know of the creatures called Tailed Beasts?"

"Yes. Huge, powerful, masses of chakra that are in the form of monsters with tails. They each are part of the Juubi, created by the Sage of the Six Paths."

"How many are there?" questioned Mito.

"Nine… The least powerful being the Ichibi, the most powerful being the Kyuubi…" finished Tsunade uneasily, with a glance at Mito, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

"According to commonly spoken belief, yes. But there is a tenth one no one speaks of."

"What would… that be?"

"The Thirteen-Tails."

"Thirteen-Tails? How?"

"When the Sage of Six Paths split the Juubi into nine beings, there was a small amount of its chakra left. It was not enough to make a tailed beast. The Uchiha clan came into possession of this chakra. The head of it, Madara Uchiha, did many experiments with it. Hashirama clashed with him constantly. Having lost his most powerful weapon, the Kyuubi, he wanted to take what could be his next one." Mito paused, closing her eyes. "It was my own daughter, Hikaze. He kidnapped her and sealed the chakra into her. Using his Sharingan, he used her powers to create the ultimate Tailed Beast: the Thirteen-Tails. Thus, she became its Jinchuriki-"

"But how did it get to Akahi?!" interrupted Tsunade. "I'm sorry. Go on."

"Takeshi of the Hyuga clan brought Hikaze back. A few years after, the seal broke. You probably understand why. She had no choice but to seal it into Akahi, who had been born right around then. When it was sealed into her, its power matured rapidly. Akahi developed many jutsu beyond S-rank. One of these was the Time Teleportation Jutsu. Ten years from then, the Thirteen-Tails was extracted from her. She had given into the beast after a serious tragedy. After the extraction, the beast nearly killed her. But this was prevented by Hikaze and Takeshi."

"How? If the Thirteen-Tails was so strong…" Tsunade trailed off in wonder.

"That's why just sealing it took the lives of two of the strongest shinobi in history. That was 20 years ago."

"Time Teleportation…"Mito nooded.

"Now, by a miracle working of Hikaze, one of my other two daughters is still alive… If you want more, you can see more about it."

"I understand," concluded Tsunade. "I'll go check on Akahi." She walked off. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," sighed Mito. In marched a girl with red hair, escorted by two ANBU. Her face was determined.

"All right!" announced Kushina. "You're Mito-sama, right?"

**Please review and/or go check out the poll! I like the rise in the traffic numbers and am really encouraged!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I will attempt to fuse some chapters because I've heard that my chapters are a bit too short. Also, I checked the poll results so far, and, honestly, I'm not impressed. Two votes. That's all?! If you vote, I will be more motivated and keep writing, and I could get to the really good parts, like, say, the Chunin Exams. **

**I would also like to thank anyone really following the story. This includes T-Time YOSH and Vivio312. ^^**

Chapter 6- Jinchuriki

"Come with me," prompted Mito. Kushina nodded and the ANBU went outside and closed the door. They went into Mito's room. Mito sat on her bed and Kushina sat in front of her in a small chair.

"What is it?" asked Kushina softly. Mito looked up at her.

"Well, I don't know how you'll take this, but the Kyuubi needs a new Jinchuriki." Mito paused. "Come in, you two." Akahi and Tsunade, who were standing at the door, came in and sat on the floor in front of Mito. Kushina shot an uncertain look, and she just nodded in reply. "My grandchildren, of course, have a right to know."

"Grandchild_ren_? So Akahi and Tsunade-sama are COUSINS?!" Kushina exclaimed. "Either Akahi looks really young… Or Tsunade-sama looks really old…" She was silenced by menacing glares by the two. "Now I see the family resemblance!"At first, they looked offended, but then they laughed their heads off. After the giggles died away, Mito spoke again.

"I'll explain later. But right now, what I want to talk about… I'm getting old. So the Kyuubi needs a new Jinchuriki."

"Granny?! You're a Jinchuriki, too?!" exclaimed Akahi. "Then-" She stopped. "Go on."

"Okay, so the thing is, members of the Uzumaki clan have amazing chakra. Even within them, Kushina, you are special. The reason I even had Tsunade bring you to this village was for _you _to become Kyuubi's Jinchuriki." She paused to let it sink in. Kushina's face became scared as she realized what she had said. Akahi had gotten up onto her feet, and was quivering with rage. Tsunade closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Mito looked concerned and Kushina squirmed in her seat uneasily.

"So you're going to make her go through what I did?! You're all just USING her?!" Akahi growled. A shroud of blue chakra began forming around her and also formed two tails. She bounded out of the house. Kushina jumped out of her chair and ran after her. Mito and Tsunade exchanged worried glances. Then Tsunade walked out and broke into a sprint. Pulling out an old picture, Mito sighed for the millionth time.

"Hikaze, what were you thinking?"

Elsewhere in the village, Shizune strolled through the streets. With her were Minato Namikaze, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. They had all received their team assignments earlier.

"I can't believe I'm on Jiraiya-sensei's squad! And with two guys… If he turns you two into pervs too, I'll kill myself!" complained Kurenai, stressfully tugging at her untamed black hair. Asuma sighed. Shizune and Minato laughed softly, shaking their heads.

"So Shizune, who are you with?" asked Minato.

"Well, my sensei is Tsunade-sensei…" she started.

"Hmph," said Kurenai.

"One of my teammates is Akahi…" she continued.

"Oh goodness…" mumbled Asuma.

"And… Kushina," Shizune finished. Minato blushed.

"Lucky…" he stammered. Asuma walked over to him and pat his back.

"Ok, man, we gotta talk. I can give you lessons-" He was cut off Kurenai and Shizune's worried glances. In front of them was Kushina.

"Big trouble, guys! It's Akahi… She-" Kushina started sprinting back. "Follow me!" On the way, she told them everything she had learned. After she finished, Shizune stayed silent for a while. Then she spoke.

"If that's the case, then I'm going to convince the people what a nice person she is. She must be so lonely- Kushina, you're probably her only friend. I want to be her friend, too!" Kurenai turned to glare at Asuma.

"Take back that 'Oh goodness' from earlier. That was offensive! Do you even know what kind of person Akahi is?" reprimanded Kurenai.

"Ok, I take it back," muttered Asuma.

"There!" Kushina skidded to a stop and pointed at Akahi and Tsunade. "Akahi and Tsunade-sensei are…" An angry mob of villagers emerged and started yelling horrible things at Akahi. Just when the roit started getting back, Rei showed up.

"Quiet down!" she yelled. She was a respected Jonin of the village. Not listening to her was suicide.

"Mom…" said Shizune, awestruck. Kurenai spotted her own father in the mob. He refused to quiet down. Everyone else already had.

"You don't know what's good for this village!" he snapped. "That thing-" He stepped forward. "I'll even fight _you _if I have to! We have to kill that thing!" Rei's eyes narrowed.

"How about you, Katsu Yuhi?" she retorted coolly. "My brother would say you've got no nerve when it comes to decisions like this…"

"It doesn't even matter that you're Dan's younger sister! He's a big showoff! So are you!" Her jaw dropped at his words. Kurenai glared at him helplessly. Finding an opening, Katsu threw a kunai knife at Rei. There was a flash of blue, and suddenly Akahi was there. Embedded in her hand was the kunai. She dropped to her knees, wincing in pain. Wordlessly, Rei stepped forward.

"This child just risked her life to save a comrade. That alone proves she possesses the Will of Fire. And not just any Will of Fire. Hers is the same is Hikaze-sama's! She is-" Tsunade shushed her. She had almost accidentally revealed one of the most-well kept secrets in Konoha. Akahi had calmed down. The kunai had disintegrated, and the chakra cloak disappeared. She looked terrified. All the other Genin helped her to the hospital. Tsunade and Rei followed, talking in whispers.

"It isn't confirmed. I need to run a test first. But Grandmother said that it's true…" whispered Tsunade. "Don't make guesses with this kind of thing…"

"I'm so sorry… Actually, I know it's true. I was there. Sensei was so happy… even when… she knew she was on the verge of death… But she pulled through… for Akahi…" Rei realized she had been crying and rubbed at her eyes.

**Ah… A nice, long chapter… Rei is awesome! ^^**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

******Author's Note: AHAHAHA! READ! IDK WHAT TO SAY!  
**

**Chapter 7 - Meeting**

Kurenai had been crying, too. The other Genin tried comforting her, but she would not forgive herself.

"I should have defended her… I should have stood up to Dad! I-"

"Kurenai," Akahi was sitting next to her. Kurenai looked up, her watery red eyes apologetic. "Do you know how lucky you are? To know who your parents are? To still live with them? Tsunade cleared her throat. She walked over to Akahi.

"Let's go, child. Grandma's waiting." Akahi got up, waved, and left with Tsunade. The other Genin left, too, and Shizune left with her mother.

Back at Mito's, Akahi went to sleep immediately. Mito and Tsunade conversed in hushed voices.

"Grandma… We've got to perform the transfer tonight," whispered Tsunade. "She shouldn't have to watch – it would haunt her forever. Plus, we are going to start carrying out missions. As we have discovered, Kushina's attack style includes Shadow Clones-"

"Amazing…. The Shadow Clone technique… It is a Jonin-level jutsu…"

"… So having the Nine-Tails chakra would help. Her strength lies in her taijutsu."

"Tsunade…. Take good care of your cousin. She'll need you most tomorrow." There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Kushina stepped in.

Mito and Tsunade led her into a separate chamber. They set up the sealing barrier.

"Release," spoke Mito.

Akahi woke up. The Thirteen-Tails had responded to another tailed beast's chakra. _The Nine-Tails?_ She thought. She jumped off of the bed and ran out her bedroom door. The sensation disappeared after a while. _Hmm… That was weird._

There was a loud shriek and a thud. _It's coming from there! _She followed the sound, and came to the chamber. When she entered, Tsunade was seated on the ground next to Mito and Kushina, who were unconscious. Akahi gasped and ran over to her. Tsunade looked up at her, her golden-brown eyes tired and sorrowful.

"Grandma's dead," she said slowly, as if she could not believe it. "And Kushina is the new Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails." Akahi got up and ran out of the room. She ran out of the house blindly, her vision blurry with tears. Not knowing what she wanted to do with herself, she went to the dango shop. She collapsed onto a bench.

Someone else walked in and sat next to her. It was a young woman with long purple hair that spiked at the ends and brown eyes. She was holding a small child who had the same features. Akahi brightened and wiped away her tears.

"Wow… So cute!" she exclaimed. "What's her name?"

"Ahahaha…" the woman chuckled softly, blushing. Akahi looked confused.

"Umm… Ma'am? I don't see how that's funny…"

"I'm sorry. I came here just now to decide what it should be…."

"Ok, then. In the meanwhile, what about having some Anko dango with me? Oh, and my name's Akahi!"

"Akahi, huh? How original, Hikaze…" murmured the woman, looking a bit distant.

"Huh? What's Hikaze-sama got to do with it?" asked Akahi, confused.

"Don't you know?" asked the woman, puzzled. "She named you!"

"Really… Ok, anyways, what do I call you?"

"I think Mitarashi-sama would do just fine."

"Your name is Mitarashi?!" exclaimed Akahi, stifling a laugh.

"It's my surname!" she corrected, laughing. "They used to call me Senju-sama… That was just plain strange. Oh, here are the dango!"

_So her last name used to be Senju…_pondered Akahi, who had already finished her first stick.

"All right. Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure," replied Akahi.

"Why were you crying?" Mitarashi asked gently.

"My grandma just died," answered Akahi. "And I don't have any parents."

"Who's your grandma?"

"Mito Uzumaki." Mitarashi gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "Are you… okay?"

"Yeah… Guess I'm a bit… Shocked, that's all… She's my m-my friend's mother. My friend died, too, twenty years ago."

They had been talking so long that the child had fallen asleep. The sun was just coming up, and all the dango was gone.

"Thank you… You sure taught me a lot. I hope I see you again soon."

"No, no, thank you. Here, as a farewell gift, can you name her?"

"Me…" Ok, so her last name is Mitarashi. How about Anko?" asked Akahi.

"Anko Mitarashi… I love it!"

"All right. See you, Mitarashi-sama! Take care, Anko!" chirped Akahi happily as she left.

"Bye, Akahi," whispered Mitarashi. "Thank you so much…" She looked up at the sky. "That's so interesting. Isn't it, Anko?"

Back at her house, Akahi chattered about her night to Tsunade.

"I met this really funny person at the dango shop!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she had long purple hair that was a bit spiky, and brown eyes. She also had a kid with her. When I was leaving, I got to name her!"

"So what did you name her?"

"Anko Mitarashi!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: My beloved story notebook in which I have written soooo much of the story is um, well, ELSEWHERE. So I'm _trying _to do this thing...  
**

**Chapter 8 – Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**

The next day, Tsunade decided to teach her students about Change in Chakra Nature. She handed each of them strips of paper.

"If it wrinkles, it's lightning; if it burns, it's fire; if it gets soggy, it's water; if it crumbles, it's earth; and if it splits in half, it's wind." The slip in Tsunade's hand wrinkled. "My chakra nature is lightning."

Shizune's slip wrinkled, too. "Lightning…" she stammered.

Kushina's slip went up in flames. "And they call me 'Red Hot Habanero'!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at Akahi's slip. It wrinkled, went up in flames, and started steaming. Shocked, she dropped the slip. Tsunade looked alarmed. Shizune just nodded, and Kushina asked a question.

"Sensei, why do we even need this stuff?"

"Well," said Tsunade, recovering. "It can power up your jutsu when utilized. We'll start by seeing your best self-made jutsus."

"Poison Fog!" yelled Shizune. The other three held their breath as a large, dense cloud of poison fog billowed out of her mouth. Tsunade smiled. This wasn't the first time she had seen this jutsu, but it amazed her at how much skill Shizune had with the jutsu that Shizune's own mother, a Jonin that had been the ninjutsu expert of her grade, had invented. Shizune then released the jutsu.

"It's not my jutsu, but I could work on it," she said, smiling at her teammates.

"My turn," announced Kushina, weaving a hand sign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A bunch of shadow clones appeared. Tsunade marveled at the amount of clones, but once again, she wasn't surprised; Kushina had the Nine-Tails. But what really shocked Tsunade was the fact that Kushina had already mastered the usage of the Nine-Tails chakra. _I wonder who taught her that_, Tsunade thought. She looked over at Akahi, who was beaming proudly. _So she's been helping her._

"Uzumaki Whirlpool!" Kushina called out. Her and a massive barrage of clones were launched into the air by another army of clones. There was silence for a while, and Shizune looked the slightest bit worried. Then Kushina and her clones came down in a spiral formation, each one performing a series of kicks and punches. They all landed gracefully on their feet. The clones disappeared, and, as the dust cleared, Kushina's teammates stared at Kushina, who was standing in the middle of a huge crater. _A wide-range taijutsu_, Tsunade thought. _It suits her._

"Tsunade-sensei? I need a target," explained Akahi. "Can you lend me a clone?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Tsunade's clone stood in front of Akahi. Akahi closed her eyes and dashed at the clone. She held out a fist in front of her, which started pulsing with chakra. Then she made impact. The clone dissipated. Tsunade stood there, her jaw gaping. Kushina and Shizune's eyes widened. _She defeated my clone_, thought Tsunade. _This child…_

Akahi fell to her knees.

"My eye… Hurts…" she whispered. Kushina rushed to her side with Shizune. She screamed.

"TSUNADE-SENSEI! HER EYE IS BLEEDING!" yelled the two girls.

Tsunade rushed to her cousin's side. Akahi passed out.

Later on, she woke up in the hospital. Her teammates were in a circle around her.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Tsunade, looking relieved. "Should we go on the mission?" she asked a nurse next to her.

"There shouldn't be any problems if you do," she answered. "She's free to leave now. There's no sign of deterioration."

Akahi got up. "Let's go," she said hurriedly. Her teammates followed her outside.

"Sensei, what's wrong with me?" she asked Tsunade.

"You possess the Mangekyo Sharingan of the Uchiha clan," Tsunade replied. "It leaves cause for concern, you being a Hyuga as well and having the Byakugan. Not only that, it is the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. There is no danger to your vision, but I am worried that this will become common knowledge."

A crowd of villagers passed by the team. They greeted Tsunade and Shizune merrily, but they just glared at Akahi and Kushina and muttered among themselves. The two exchanged glances and ran off, Shizune and Tsunade following.

**-A few years later...  
**

Team 13 was in the Hokage's office, receiving their mission. It would be their 50th.

"How does an A-rank mission sound?" asked the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Yes! We'll do it!" yelled Kushina happily. The other three exchanged amused glances and nodded their assent.

"There are two parts to this mission," Hiruzen continued. "Tsunade, you, Jiraya, and Orochimaru are to quiet down Hanzo of Amegakure. Your subordinates will protect the village. After this, you will head out to Kirigakura. You are going to escort Mei Terumi and Zabuza Momichi out of the village."

"Why in the world do we have to help Kiri-nin?!" asked Kushina.

"These two ninja are not unlike you and Akahi," Hiruzen explained. "They are hated by the villagers and hunted down over and over." Jiraya and Orochimaru walked in.

They all set out the next day. Shizune's mother saw them off, looking slightly terrified. _Had Dan not pressured me, _she thought to Shizune, _I would never have let you go._

After two days, they arrived in the warring village of Amegakure. Explosions sounded every once in a while.

_This looks like Uzushiogakure,_ thought Kushina. _I wonder…_

The Jonin pushed the Genin away as a giant salamander appeared. On top of it was a man with a mask and long, blond hair.

"Hanzo," said the Jonin grimly. Tsunade rushed over to Akahi and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"If it ever comes to you comrades or this mission, think. Which comes first?" Breaking away, Tsunade nodded reassuringly. "Run!" she screamed as a knife headed towards them. Akahi grabbed Kushina and Shizune's hands and dashed off into the village.

"The Jonin's battle will last a few days at the least. This is the most war-inflicted part of the village. There are Konoha shinobi here as well as Iwa and Suna shinobi," explained Akahi. A family was walking by as Kushina looked up. There was a man with brown hair, a woman with red hair, and a little baby who also had red hair. They stopped when they saw Kushina.

"You…" stammered Kushina.

"Kushina?" asked the woman. The other two with her looked shocked. Kushina kept staring at her, tears coming to her eyes.

"Mom…" She ran and hugged her. Akahi and Shizune traded happy glances. After the two pulled away, Kushina's little brother hugged her.

"Nagato…" Kushina said, crying happily.

**Like? Please comment! Merry Christmas...**


	9. Chapter 9

******Author's Note: YAY! NEXT CHAPTER! ^^  
**

**Chapter 10 – Bonds**

Kushina's family, Akahi, and Shizune were at the house.

"So, how did you guys get here?" asked Kushina's mother. Akahi spoke.

"Well, we have a mission. Our sensei and her two former teammates came to get rid of Hanzo." Nagato grinned.

"That man needs to go," he said. "I'd like to thank your sensei later." Everyone had finished their food, so Kushina's mother dismissed them all to their beds.

"Akahi, can I talk to you?" she asked when they were alone in the room.

"Sure," replied Akahi, sitting down.

"It's about Kushina. This village is full of war. If she stays, it will be like the Uzushio incident all over again. That's why, even if you have to use force, I want you to keep her with you in Konoha."

"Then what about you?" Akahi asked, eyes wide with surprise. "This village isn't safe for you, either."

"I'll try leaving with Nagato sometime. But Kushina's father is set on staying here. I have no choice but to stay… Oh yes, one more thing: Is Kushina happy in Konoha?"

"I can't say that… She's a Jinchūriki… So she has quite a sad life. But so am I, so I help her."

"I see… Thank you. Oh, are you by any chance related to the second Hokage?"

"You mean Tobirama Senju… Yeah, he's my granduncle."

"No, I meant Hikaze Senju…"

"What? She was Second Hokage?"

"Well, the day she officially took up office, she died…"

"How long ago?"

"Around 20 years ago." Akahi put together her thoughts. _She was a Senju, she was Hokage, she named me, she was friends with Mitarashi-sama, who also was a Senju, her mother was Granny Mito, and her father was Grandpa Hokage, people mention her a lot around me, she died 20 years ago. Who is she?_

After spending two nights at Kushina's family's house, Akahi said it was probably time to leave. Kushina objected to this, but after Akahi told her what her mother had said, she came reluctantly. They started off. When they were just a few feet from the house, they heard a crash. Then they heard voices. Screams sounded, and one dying voice rang out above all the others.

"Nagato… Run."

It was Kushina's mother's voice. Anxious, Kushina ran to the window.

There were five corpses on the ground.

Two Konoha shinobi, Nagato, and Kushina's parents. All of them were dead.

Kushina fell to her knees.

"No…" she sobbed. Shizune rushed to her side.

"I'm so sorry-" Kushina pushed her to the ground. Shocked, Akahi helped Shizune up.

"I understand how you feel-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" shrieked Kushina, orange chakra began to envelop her. The chakra sprouted four tails, and claws of chakra surrounded her hands. She came for Shizune with a claw. Akahi shielded her and took the blow. She started bleeding heavily, but she had enough strength to activate her Mangekyo Sharingan. Her left eye now glowed red. Shizune saw all her blood and gasped.

"I'll go fetch sensei, she'll know what to do," she whispered frantically, running away. She used her trademark speed, which was really fast.

"You were alone from the start," growled Kushina, clawing at Akahi, who kept dodging. "You have no parents, no brothers, no siblings." Tsunade and Shizune arrived just then.

"That's true…" Akahi murmured, standing still. Kushina struck another killing blow. Akahi fell, the light fading from her eyes."What is family?" she asked in her last few breaths. Seeing her, broken, her life spilling out in front of her, Kushina came to her senses. The cloak disappeared. Tsunade checked Akahi's pulse. Closing her eyes, she realized that her cousin was dead. Seeing her sensei's expression, Kushina's lip trembled. She erupted into sobs, loud and regretful. Shizune comforted her two teammates, though her own state was much worse than theirs.

Suddenly, in one whisper, when everyone knew that Akahi had gone, someone said something.

"Izanagi." Her Mangekyo eye opened, but it was glowing pink.

She woke up in an otherworldly place. In front of her was a girl who looked to be her age.

"My name is Kurokaze Uchiha," the girl greeted. "I gave you that Sharingan."

**I-N-T-E-R-E-S-T-I-N-G. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!**

**POLL PLEASE! VOTE!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!  
**

**or Akahi will stay dead.  
**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!  
**

**Ok, I'll stop now. Next chap'll be up soon...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

******Author's Note: I have nothing to say, once more...  
**

**Chapter 10 (sorry last chap was chap 9, typo...)  
**

"Am I… Dead?" stammered Akahi.

"Well, you would have been, but I used your Izanagi," Kurokaze explained, smiling. "Right now, you are in the realm within your Sharingan."

"When did you give me this Sharingan?" Akahi asked curiously, sitting down.

"20 years ago," replied Kurokaze, "On your birthday. It was a birthday present. Of course, you argued that it was my birthday, too."

"So the day I… Time-traveled?"

"Yes. I died that day."

"I'm sorry," said Akahi, shaking her head. "Granny Mito sealed my memories from that day and the time before, so I really have no idea who you are, why you gave me your Sharingan, or anything else."

"Well then, I'll show you. Release!" And like a movie screen, a memory unfolded right in front of her eyes.

Akahi and Kurokaze sat on the floor in a prison cell. It was no ordinary prison; it was Kumogakure's own famous Blood Prison. Their chakra was being sucked dry by the moment. In anguish, Akahi punched the wall like she had seen her cousin Tsunade do, and it shattered into pieces. She dragged Kurokaze, who was unconscious, out of the cell. Kurokaze regained consciousness, and the two girls ran for the exit. They were stopped by a voice, shrill and menacing. A Kumo ninja stood in front of them, blocking the way.

"The Uchiha brat can go. I only need the Hyuga," she said, advancing.

"I'm not going to ditch my sister," replied Kurokaze. "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

"She's not even your real sister," retorted the ninja. "You were adopted."

"WE DON'T CARE!" screamed the two sisters, simultaneously striking the ninja and sending her crashing into the wall. They fell silent and stared each other down. Then, they giggled a bit, and then just burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" gurgled a voice. The ninja threw a kunai at Akahi, but the clan crest that it imbedded itself in was not the Hyuga's.

It was the Uchiha's.

The ninja cackled evilly, and let out her last breath. She was dead.

Kurokaze sank to the floor.

Akahi…" she whispered. "Take both my Sharingan. Implant them into your left eye. This is my present to you…" Since Akahi obviously refused, Kurokaze used a milder version of the Sharingan to gently convince her to do so. After she performed the transfer, Akahi went back to normal.

"Happy birthday to you too, sis…" sniffled Akahi. "I forgot to get you something."

"Want to hear a secret? I'm actually a year older than you…" The light faded from her eyes.

The memory disappeared.

"You're my sister…" murmured Akahi happily, standing up. Kurokaze stood up as well. The two hugged for a while. Then they heard footsteps.

"Oh yes," explained Kurokaze," There's someone else here, too…" She stepped off to the side. In front of Akahi now stood a boy who looked about 12. He had spiky brown hair.

"Nawaki!" exclaimed Akahi. He was Tsunade's younger brother. A year before Kurokaze had died, he had died as well. "Wait, this world is within my Sharingan, right? So why-"

"Nawaki died protecting me in the war. The grief of this caused me to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan. So I sent him to this dimension." Nawaki looked off to somewhere.

"I think they need you back there, so we're sending you back," he said. Akahi started fading.

"One more thing!" she added hurriedly. "Who were our parents, Kurokaze?"

"When the time comes… You'll know. Oh yeah, the next time you see us… Well, I hope next time I see you, you're Hokage."

Akahi was wandering through a place, thinking to herself. She looked around at the war-ravaged city. As she moved along, she found a small cave where the newly dubbed "Legendary Sannin" were handing out bread to a group of orphans. One was a boy with brown eyes and spiky orange hair. He appeared to be the leader of the orphan group. There was also a girl with amber eyes and lavender hair. With them was Nagato, Kushina's younger brother. Apparently, they were all orphaned due to the war. Akahi sadly recalled that this was the reason Kushina had been orphaned. She went and sat down next to Tsunade. Exhausted, they leaned against each other.

"So," started Tsunade," What happened while I was gone?"

"Well…" answered Akahi uneasily. "Kushina found her family here in Amegakure. You see that boy over there... Nagato? He's her little brother."

"Ah… Now I see the family resemblance!" quoted Tsunade. Akahi chuckled, remembering Kushina's words.

"We stayed with them for a while, but when it was time to leave…" she looked away, shaking her head.

"Don't tell me…" Tsunade murmured.

"Yeah. Konoha shinobi killed her parents."

"And that's when she… went crazy?" she asked delicately.

"Yes. But dying was a great experience for me… because I was saved by the forbidden jutsu of the Uchiha Clan."

"Izanagi?! Does that mean your Mangekyo Sharingan is blind now?"

"No. I didn't use it. Kurokaze did."

"Your sister…" she frowned. "The one that hung out with Nawaki?"

"I saw him, too. They're both sealed into my Sharingan."

"Wow…"

Later on, the lavender haired girl came up to talk to Akahi.

"Hey," she greeted. "You're from Konohagakure, aren't you?"

"Yeah," replied Akahi, smiling. "I'm on a mission. Our sensei and her teammates had to get rid of Hanzo… They didn't, but at least they're alive."

"Oh wait… How rude of me. My name is Konan."

"I'm Akahi. Nice to meet you! I think we'll be in Amegakure for a little while more, and then it's on to Kirigakure."

"Wow, you're busy, huh?" Konan paused. "Won't you miss your family back in Konoha?"

"I'm an orphan as well. My only family is my cousin, Tsunade, the blonde-haired woman you saw earlier. And I guess the village is kind of like family to me. But they hate me…"

"AKAHI! COME ON!"

"KONAN! LET'S GO!"

Exchanging amused glances, they ran to join the rest of the group. They stopped and turned to face each other.

"I guess this is goodbye… Konan, hold out your hand." Looking confused, Konan did as Akahi said. Akahi created a small ball of chakra and pressed it into her palm. It disappeared. "That's so we can send our thoughts or feelings to each other… I do this with all my friends. Try it now. It works both ways."

Konan put her other hand to her palm and closed her eyes. Akahi heard a voice in her head.

_Jiraiya-sensei is a perv,_ complained Konan. _He's going to be hard to get used to…_ Akahi laughed aloud, receiving blank stares from everyone but Konan, who was also giggling. Akahi used her chakra to write a name under Konan's on her hand. She drew a line connecting the two.

_I'll introduce you to another student of his who has a similar opinion of him._

Kurenai, back at the village, was waiting for her teammates. She stared at her hand. Akahi's and Konan's names had appeared on it.

"Oh… Akahi… Eh? Who's Konan?"

_She's my new friend in Amegakure._

_Hi… You're Kurenai, right? I'm Konan. Jiraiya-sama's gonna be my sensei… so…_

_What do I think of him? He's a major perv…_

_I realized that…_

_Never EVER go to the onsen with him…_

_Oh gosh…_

_And if you have other guys on your team…_

_Ok, this is a bit creepy…_

_Seriously guys, I'm turning on the visual link. _A faded image of Konan and Akahi appeared in front of Kurenai.\

_Much better._

_Oh… Anything else?_

_Avoid the guys on your team as much as possible._

_Goodness!_

_Ok, time to leave._

They cut the link.

"Nice to meet you," whispered Konan, leaving. She looked at her hand. On it was a small ring with the kanji for 'white' written on it.

Everyone parted ways. Akahi, Tsunade, Kushina, Shizune, and Orochimaru went back to Konoha. Jiraiya stayed behind with Konan, Nagato, and their leader, Yahiko.

*onsen = hot springs

**A heartfelt thank you to T-Time YOSH... for, well, everything! Please read her fanfic as well!**


End file.
